


Prom, bro?

by Mainmanda



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prom, Romance, Unrequited Love, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainmanda/pseuds/Mainmanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when prom's coming up and the girl you were gonna ask already has a date? You go with your bro. As just a joke. Right? Chris and Josh might just fall in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody likes Brad

"Any luck bro?"

Josh sighed at the question.

"Just another rejection Chris. I don't get it bro. I’m like perfect prom date material- suave, charming, not to mention I’m kinda loaded too- girls have no reason to resist me!"

"Yeah yeah all the ladies should be throwing themselves at your feet just begging to accompany you to prom, your perfect royal highness. The line should be out the door, right?"

"Quit the sarcasm bro. You know I only speak the truth.

“Hmm. I don’t know josh that nose is getting awfully long there.”

Josh smiled and rolled his eyes at the obvious Pinocchio reference. Chris thought he was so funny. 

“Anyway, as much as I love talking about myself, how about you bro? Did you finally ask Ashley? Cause you should totally cause like, you know, prom means hot grinding, which leads to hot make out sessions which leads to a one-way ticket to bone city."

It was Chris's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah well, she was asked already asked by that Brad guy from third period. You know, the one with a bowl of oatmeal Where his brains should be and brains where his oatmeal should be…Wait that doesn’t make sense."

"Dude. Brad's chill man, like you gotta stop with that. I mean, if he asked me to prom I’d totally go. I heard he donated one of his kidneys to a dying freshman and that he teaches wrestling for free to underprivileged youths every Thursday."

All that probably wasn't true, but Josh had a point.

"Yeah Brad is pretty cool. Hell, I’d go to prom with him too."

"Everyone would. Everyone likes Brad. Brad’s got soulful eyes and nice arms."

“And that’s why it bothers me so much that he asked her. Like, Brad's the total package and she’s perfect for him cause…she’s the total package.” Chris sighed woefully.

Chris missed the way Josh’s eyes lowered at that statement.

Chris wanted to be mad at Brad, but he could only be made at himself. There had been numerous chances and blew every one of them. The ridiculous fear of ruining their friendship held him back every time. 

Silence fell over them for a time until Josh broke it.

"Anyway, there’s gotta be another girl you can ask? Nicole from 2nd period is pretty hot. Or there's Janelle, also hot. No wait- Hope is always glancing at you during Physics dude. You should ask her!"

Josh was giving him such a bright, sunshiny smile that it should be contagious, but Chris wasn’t feeling it. Honestly, he didn't want to ask anyone at this point. He wanted to go with Ashley. He planned to go with Ashley since the start of their freshman year, as ridiculous as that sounds.

"I’m not asking anyone else dude. I’ll just go by myself. This is probably how it’s supposed to be or some shit. Like fate."

"Bro- no, you can't. I’m not gonna let you show up alone. Come on, just ask someone. Anyone with a pulse at this point."

"Ok then, how about you dude?"

"Oh yeah you tot- wait! what di-" 

"I’m asking you Josh. No homo of course, but you're not going with anyone either at this point. The thought just came to me that maybe we could walk in like a couple of sexy bachelors and rock the place."

Chris really had just asked in order to see how Josh would react. He figured his friend would laugh and brush it off as a joke, but he looked like he was seriously thinking the idea over. Josh thinking seriously? Crazy talk.

"That would be pretty funny if you think about it bro. We just burst through the doors with like, matching ties, corsages and shit. everybody will be like whaaaaat!"

They share a laugh

Chris got down on one knee in front of josh- proposal style- while pretending to hold out a ring. Gotta make it authentic. 

"Go to prom with me Josh?"

Chris was surprised at the sudden color to grace his friend’s cheeks, but Josh didn’t seem to hesitate when giving his answer to this all-to-serious and important question.

"Let’s rock the prom bro!"


	2. I heard Chris is shredded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's here *throws confetti*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you need to wake up at 6:45 am for class, but you want to finish the next chapter of your fic [insert meme face]

“You’re going to prom…with Josh? You're serious?”

“Yes Em, for the fiftieth time. Why is it so hard for people to wrap their brains around?”

School had finally ended for the day. While the majority of students were making their leave via bus or car, Chris and Emily had stayed behind, both waiting together- engaging in polite conversation.

“I’m not sure Chris, maybe it’s the fact that he’s your best friend and it’s kinda weird.”

“Yeah, well you guys date within our friends group all the time, so why is this any different?”

Emily snickered. Chris did have a point. 

“Oh, so you guys are dating now?”

Chris made an attempt to respond, but proceeded to trip over every word that tried to make its way from his body. The whole idea of him and Josh going together was a joke. It was a friend date. Just two bros at the prom- together. Forget it, time to change the subject.

“So, uh, who are you going with Em? Mike? Matt?”

Time for Emily to turn up the sass. She scoffed.

“Uh, no gross! I’m done with trying to make it work between those two goofballs. I’m going with Scott Deacon from the Football team.”

Chris raised his eyebrow in disbelieve. He’s heard this before. This so call ‘moving on’ was nothing new. 

Emily raised her voice. It’s like she could sense his skepticism. Hell, she probably could.

“I’m serious Chris. For real this time I’m done jumping back and forth. I’m honestly too good for them anyway, so it’s whatever.”

“Okay, okay Em! I totally believe you girl.”

Chris appreciated his friendship with Emily, but damn, sometimes talking with her was the equivalent to walking through a field of landmines. You never know what might set her off. And you’d be better off never having to witness Emily in the midst of a bitch fit. 

Time to change the subject again.

“So, uh, do you think you have a good shot at prom queen this year?”

“Oh please Chris, all those other bitches better watch out cause prom queen is all mine”

Chris would never admit it, but he was always jealous of Emily’s abundance of self-confidence, even if it also came off as arrogance at times. Emily never had to doubt that she was hot stuff cause if she believed it, it was true. 

“You know Jess is on the ballet too, right?”

Emily didn’t even flinch. 

“Yes I know Chris. What? Do you think I need to be worried? Jess can’t intimidate me. She’s not as hot as she likes everyone to think she is.”

Jesus, girl friendship is scary. Somehow though, Emily and Jess are pretty close for all the hypothetical shit they give each other. Two bold personalities like Jess and Emily’s just can’t help but thrive off of the competition the two give each other. It works for them.

Emily’s turn to change the subject. She gave a light hearted chuckle.

“So, if you and Josh are going together, which one of you is gonna wear the dress?”

Chris almost choked at the idea of himself and Josh decked out in sparkling prom dresses. He thought it’d be pretty amusing to humor her. 

“What?! You don’t think I’d look pretty in a flowing backless gown?!”

“Backless?! Oh God Chris the mental images are killing me.” 

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know I’m like shredded and I’ve got like an eight pack and rippling…thigh muscles an-”

“Well gee Chris, it’s not like anyone would ever be able to tell under the three layers you wear like all year round.”

Chris scoffed.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?! I happen to like my style.”

“I wouldn’t use the world ‘style’ honey.”

Emily was a delight. 

After a few more minutes of Chris attempting to defend himself from his fashion-forward friend, an expensive looking muscle car pulled up to the curb. The windows were tinted to the point where it was nearly impossible to see who the driver was. Is everyone in this school loaded?!

“Well, that’s Scott. He’s taking me to the mall to buy stuff for me since I, you know, deserve it. Do you want us to give you a ride home or something?”

“Nah, but thanks Em. I’m waiting for Josh to get outta his meeting with Counselor Brighton.”

It was almost impossible to pick up on, but Emily’s face softened. She knew about Josh’s therapy. All of their friends knew; it was no secret. The death of Beth and Hannah had taken a toll on all of them- Josh especially so. A year sure does fly bye. 

“Well, okay. Tell him I said hey and to stay outta trouble.” 

“Will do Em”

They drove off, leaving Chris to wait alone. He pulled out his phone to see if the world had ended during his eight-hour confinement behind the education systems walls. Nope, worlds still standing. A solid fifteen more minutes went by before Josh interrupted Chris’s scroll through his Twitter feed.

“You really can’t go five minutes without checking Twitter can you?”

Chris turned to his friend. He didn’t even hear him coming. Kinda scary honestly. 

“I can’t help it dude, there’s just so many cat pics and celebrity updates.”

Josh smiled, though Chris could tell something else was welling in those big brown eyes. Sorrow he’s trying desperately to hide? Most likely. It normally took Josh a time before he was back to his normal self after his bi-weekly meeting with his counselor. Chris tried his best not to draw attention to it, which was probably the better option for both of them.

“You okay man?”

Josh put on a smile. As sincere as he could make given the circumstances.

“Yeah, I’m all right, but I-uh, could use a red bull and a few hours of video games. Care to join me, prom date?”

Chris couldn’t say no to that face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I edit at like 1 am because I love to suffer and fall asleep during class. I clearly have my priorities straight.
> 
> As always thanks for reading! I love seeing that some people are enjoying :)


	3. Josh thirsty for those electrolytes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's here yay she's just great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like thinking of Sam and Josh as part of the “our friends think we’re straight” club

Josh popped a dollar into the vending machine, pressed the necessary buttons, and down fell a sugary sports drink. Just what he needed before he had to talk about his feelings and junk with Counselor Brighton. He moseyed back over to Sam who waited for him at the bench outside the offices. Chris had to leave right away after school, but Sam agreed to stay and wait with him instead since she was waiting around for Angela to get out of soccer practice. This had peeked Josh’s interest, knowing that Sam had been crazy about the girl- asking her to prom countless times to only receive no’s. Crazy to think how anyone could turn down Sam i.e. the perfect human being. Sam had been his anchor after the accident- helped keep him grounded. Not that Chris didn’t, but Sam just had a way with her words. If there was anything to come from the horrid tragedy of his sisters, it was that he and Sam had become even closer. That’s probably why half the school assumes they’re dating, but hey, if they were, they would be the cutest damn couple in the school.

“So, did Angela finally say yes this time?” 

If the ear-to-ear smile didn’t give it away, then the way Sam’s eyes lit up with excitement certainly did.

“Why, as a matter of fact, she did.”

Josh couldn’t help but smile as well. He was happy for her. He sat back down next to his friend and twisted open his drink.

“It’s about time. You only asked her like ten times. Like, I don’t see why she didn’t agree to go with you from the start since your, you know, pretty much the perfect human being.”

Sam was clearly amused by Josh’s comment. 

“Well, as perfect as I may be, sometimes us girls like to play hard to get. Makes the pay-off that much better.”

“Man, you girls can be so complicated. Playing those mind games and all.”

“Not really, you just gotta learn to pay attention. Anyway, how’d it go for you?”

Josh took another drink. How to respond...?

“How’d what go?”

“Josh come on, you know! Did you ask Vanessa?”

“Ask Vanessa what?”

“What do you think Josh? Did all that sugar and electrolytes you’re consuming finally dissolve that brain of yours? Did you ask Vanessa to prom yet?”

Josh averted his gaze away from Sam. He didn’t exactly know how to respond, since he didn’t know for sure if he was prepared to talk in depth about his feelings right at this moment, but the answer was no, he never did ask Vanessa, or Claire, or any other girl he said he was going to ask. Truth is, he’s just a talker, which surprisingly a lot of people don’t seem to get. Did he want to go with a girl? Not really, for reasons he was still attempting to work out. Did he want to go with a guy? He kinda already was at this point, but both he and Chris agreed they were going as friends, but maybe Josh didn’t want to go as just friends…maybe. And maybe it was time to give Sam an answer instead of staring at nothing while mulling over his inner struggles. Just say something man.

“Uh, n-no…”

Pretty solid response, but not good enough for Sam, no surprise there.

“No? That’s all you’re gonna give me here? What’d she says? Oh wait, is she already going with Brad? I heard she was hoping he’d ask her. Then again, like all the girls want Brad to ask them honestly.”

“Nah, Brad asked Ashley.”

“Ashley? Our Ashley?”

Josh nodded, taking another big gulp.

“And she didn’t tell me?! Oh well, good for her.”

Realization hit her not even a moment later.

“Oh wait, shit, Chris was going to ask her. Oh man…that totally sucks. Do you know if he’s ok?”

Good ol’ Sam being the caring momma of the group. She need not worry, Chris will be just fine.

“Y-yeah…it’s ok, he asked someone else actually.”

“Really? Well, good for him. I’d expect he’s be moping about until graduation. Do you know who he asked?”

Josh nodded in response, a smile creeping up on his face.

“Oh, let me guess…uh, Sarah from Calculus?”

“Wrong.”

“Then…I bet Hope from his Physics class? I hear she’s always looking for an opportunity to look back at him. She’d be a definite yes.”

“Nah, not quite Sam.”

At this point, Josh was looking rather smug. Sam would probably never guess right. 

“Who then?”

“You happen to be looking at him.”

Sam narrowed her brow in confusion. 

“You? So, you guys are going solo?”

Josh knew what Sam was insinuating, that they were going alone, but together, which they were…right? That’s what Chris had meant. They would go together and pick up any girls on the rebound from shitty dates or the girls who hadn’t been asked. That was what Chris had in mind. Not like he planned for them to slow dance together or anything ridiculous like that.

“I mean, I guess. He asked me to be his date though, but I’m not sure what he meant by it.”

Time for group mom to turn into group therapist. Like Josh needed another honestly. God, sometimes it felt like he should pay Sam for the amount of times he’s called her, talking on the phone into the wee hours of the morning, talking about his bottomless pit of emotional baggage. She really was just about perfect. 

“What do you want it to mean, Josh?”

“What?”

Sam Sighed. Like he could hide from her, ha! Jokes on him. He needed to work on his poker face for sure.

“Look, Josh, you know by now I can tell when somethings bugging you, so why don’t you just spill.”

“I-I don’t know Sam. It’s complicated. Like, when Chris was going to ask Ashley I was cool with it. Cause, I guess, I knew he was crazy about her and whatever, but when he couldn’t, I guess…I don’t know, maybe I just thought that, maybe I could-”

“-fill the gap?” 

“Yeah, something like that. Sam, I think I may like him…like-like him...maybe.”

“Like-like? Josh, how old are you, nine?”

Sam may have missed the point.

“Regardless, Sam! When Chris asked me, I knew it was as a joke. He’s my bro, my best friend, but…sometimes I wonder how things could be different.”

“You probably haven’t talked to Chris, have you?”

“What are you crazy? I can’t just talk to him about this…stuff. That’d be super weird. I don’t want to weird him out Sam.”

“Well, Josh, you’re never gonna know for sure unless you let him know how you’re really feeling., as cliché as it sounds.”

“Does sound pretty damn cliché Sam, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, when Sam’s phone buzzed signaling a text message from, you guessed it, Angela. Sam looked so happy when typing out her response. Josh definitely wasn’t jealous, that’d be super uncool and totally not like him at all, right? 

“I’m gonna head out. Angela’s practice just ended and she wants to look at dresses.”

“Wow, you girls aren’t wasting time. She just agreed to go with you today.”

“Wasting time? Josh, I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but prom is in like a week and a half! We’re running late if anything, and whether or not we’re going as couple, we still need something to wear!”

The girl had a point.

“You and Chris should maybe start thinking about doing the same.”

Josh smiled and nodded in agreement and Sam jogged off down the hall. Everything she had said was right, as per usual. Josh would have to confront Chris…or maybe not and he could just carry on like nothing was wrong and they could continue their bro dynamic for all eternity. 

…

Nah

…

Josh was startled by his alarm blaring, signaling the start of Josh’s appointment. Time to go. He chugged the rest of his drink any dunked it into the recycling bin. He got tired of the therapy. He didn’t need this anymore, but that’s another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> This is probably the earliest I've ever edited a fic @ like 12:15 a.m  
> Good for me
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Chris and Josh. They are so fun to write dialogue for! Anyway, I'll try and continue this throughout these coming weeks if people seem to like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ main-manda.tumblr.com


End file.
